


Fighting the Feeling

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan knows what it means to find Veronica's bag sitting on the couch of the hotel suite.





	Fighting the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I once did a Logan/Veronica Song Challenge at my journal and so I've got quite a few fics inspired by songs. This one was written for herowlness at LiveJournal who gave me the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

_Now they’re going to bed_   
_And my stomach is sick_   
_And it’s all in my head_   
_But she’s touching his—chest_   
_Now, he takes off her dress_   
_Now, let me go_   
_And I just can’t look its killing me_   
_And taking control_

As he walked into the hotel suite, Logan froze at the sight of Veronica’s bag sitting on the couch. He stared at it, knowing what it’s presence meant and he couldn’t stop his eyes from straying to the doors of Duncan’s room. He knew exactly what Duncan would be feeling, seeing, tasting and it was all courtesy of his traitorous memory of each and every heavy make out session they’d had over the summer.

He sucked in a breath as memory assaulted him.

He remembered soft skin, yielding to him, smooth arms reaching out and pulling him closer. A soft gasp as he ran his hand up legs that seemed longer than they were. Running his fingers through silky hair. The scent that was so uniquely Veronica beneath a hint of jasmine. The sound of his name on her lips as he brushed his mouth down her neck.

Now it’s Duncan that does this, Duncan who gets to hear every whimper and moan.

The thought of it is enough to have his stomach clenching and he has to fight to keep from throwing up.

There are nights where he loses this fight but tonight is not one of them. Tonight he wins and it’s a bitter triumph, but a triumph nonetheless. He won’t be sick, won’t have to suffer through the indignity of kneeling in front of the toilet as he loses it all again.

He walks to his room and shuts the door, blocking out any other sound. Tonight he’s won.

Whether he wins or not tomorrow is anyone’s guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: December 8, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
